Momoiro Itami
by Quo
Summary: Momoshiro le muestra su lugarcito especial a Ryoma y aprobecha a declararsele y seducirlo. Allí nació su relación formal pero ¿Que les deparará el futuro?  Momoryo LEMONOSO más adelante


Momoiro Itami

El pecho se me destrozaba ante tan tierna escena. Su felicidad me llenaba de una angustia enfurecida que hacían que el rubor de ellos dos se transmitiera a mis mejillas como un enardecido hierro al rojo vivo en mi rostro, eterno e inextinguible.

Los dos compañeros se besaban bajo el duraznero que alguna vez fue solamente nuestro. Mis mejillas se empapaban en llanto mientras mi mente se entretenía volviéndose masoquista. Desarrolló un gusto por la tortura de revolver esa negra caja donde escondí esos recuerdos dolorosos haciéndolos revivir en mi mente. Aún retenía esos sentimientos tan intensos que alguna vez llenaron mi estómago de ese malestar placentero, interpretando como un puñado de mariposas revoloteando exasperadas en busca de una salida, una escapatoria para dejar salir todo lo que uno siente. Ahora, esas soberbias mariposas yacían inertes en espera de algún milagro que las sacase de ese estado encadenado de sombras con alguna aparición triunfal. Aunque lo ocultase, aún lo amaba apasionadamente. Ese maldito idiota aún me volteaba el mundo.

Capítulo 01: El duraznero

Las prácticas habían recién terminado. Volvía a mi casa con Momoshiro como siempre. Yo andaba distraído haciendo jueguitos con mi raqueta y una pelota mía.

Ese había sido uno de los tantos días monótonos del verano que había empezado el mes pasado. Las prácticas no eran tan exigentes ya que ningún torneo se avecinaba y además, el calor era honestamente insoportable en las canchas de tenis. Como si la humedad del suelo se retuviese en esos pequeños espacios haciéndolos de un ambiente muy pesado. Lo mismo pasaba en la escuela, y peor. Hoy, por ejemplo, se desmayó una chica de 2º año. No la culpo de débil, hoy hicieron 39º a las 2:30.

Las prácticas habían suspendido por la temperatura. Estábamos libres muy temprano para mi gusto, no tenía ganas de volver a mi casa. Por eso invité, o mejor dicho: desafié, a Momoshiro a un partidito. Pero el declinó, me dijo que nos haría daño hacer ejercicio e insistió en volverse conmigo a casa. Me dijo que ayer se le había pinchado una rueda de la bicicleta y debíamos volvernos caminando. Aún así se veía optimista, rebosaba de felicidad.

-¿Qué te sucede, Momoshiro? ¿Por que estas así de feliz?- Pregunté.

-Nada, nada. Estoy feliz por algo que va a pasar- dijo muy alegremente.-muy pronto.

De cierta forma esa respuesta me dejó mucho suspenso. Tenía una curiosidad plantada en el medio del alma que la volvía muy inquieta. Como si supiese lo que iba a pasar pero no pudiese descifrarlo del todo. Era algo como una caja cerrada con candado, la tenía pero no lo podía abrir sin el código correcto.

El fue tarareando una melodía asonante con su voz grave. Hasta que noté que nos estábamos desviando de la ruta normal a nuestras casas. Que en vez de seguir derecho por la avenida, el dobló por una calle un tanto oscura y no muy agradable.

-¿Pero que haces? T estas desv.. – el me chistó poniéndome un dedo delante de mis labios en un movimiento rápido.

-Ya verás, Ryoma, sígueme.- dijo risueñamente mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Me condujo por esa callezuela. Su mano me era extrañamente tan suave y cálida al tacto. Me agarraba de la muñeca delicadamente pero firmemente. De alguna manera eso me hizo sentir como que el pecho se me hacía pequeño para el corazón. Como si se encogiera. Eso hacía mi corazón latir a mil. Sentía el calor subiendo por mi rostro hasta mis mejillas y eso no tenía nada que ver con el sol que pegaba duro y parejo, sino con otra cosa que ahora me parecía del espacio exterior.

Me urgió el deseo de tomarlo de la mano propiamente dicho, no me gustaba que me arrastrase. Tímidamente, palabras acobardadas salieron de mi boca.

-¿P-puedes tomarme de la mano b-b-bien? Es q-que no me g-gusta que me j-jales.- me invadió la vergüenza y no pude evitar tartamudear como la patética niña parásito que me persigue que no sabe pronunciar bien ni su nombre... ¿Como se llamaba? Bah, ni modo ni me importa.

No pude evitar sentirme el idiota más gigante del universo. Peor, el ni siquiera volteó cuando se lo dije. _De seguro que esta pensando que soy un estúpido- _pensaba. En esos momentos lo único por lo que daría una vida era que me mirase con esos ojos profundos. Por lo menos de reojo, pero que me mirase.

No, no me miró. Lo que hizo fue totalmente inesperado. En un movimiento un poco brusco, me atrajo a su lado y me rodeo los hombros con un brazo. Sus brazos eran fuertes. Los sentía en mi nuca. El calor que irradiaba era divino. No me importaba acalorarme si era de esta forma. Le apretó contra si. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca. Podía sentir el cuerpo esculturado de Momoshiro a través de la camisa. Me acomodé, apoye mi cabeza contra su costado y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar totalmente del momento. Aunque me gustaba tanto, este asunto me ponía un tanto nervioso.

Después de unos minutos subí la mirada. Sus ojos se posaban fijamente en mí y cuando noto mis ojos ocres me regaló una sonrisa dulce como la miel. Pero la desvió para después soltar el hermoso abrazo que me había dado y apurarse hacía una mata de enredaderas que no era igual a la que comúnmente se ve. Esta estaba arrancada y colgaba como una cortina verde muy densa.

Sin esfuerzo alguno, Momoshiro despejó la densa capa vegetal dejando despejada una entrada de piedra roída.

Esta entrada parecía estar minuciosamente tallada pero esos diseños habían perdido su detalle, pero aún eran una pieza de arte. Detrás de este monumento se erguía un puesto, como una boletería. En la distancia se presenciaba un jardín abandonado pero precioso en todo su esplendor.

-Bienvenido, Ryoma, a mi jardín secreto.- Dijo muy digno

-Tú... ¿Hiciste todo esto? – Pregunte un tanto desconcertado.

-No. Me lo encontré. – Dijo con una divina sonrisa en su hermosa cara.- Al parecer antes el dueño lo usaba como parque de recreación y cobraba entrada. Estos jardines eran muy populares antes pero con el paso de los años la gente se dejó de ver atraída por los jardines tradicionales japoneses como una atracción. Por eso el jardín cerro y fue abandonado. Según veo, este se mantuvo a por si mismo y conserva su hermoso esplendor.-

En sus ojos, algo permanecía impenetrable. Brillaban al son de sus palabras con un fascinante reflejo de afección. Eso, me hizo querer compartir tal cariño yo también.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Entremos! – Dije maravillado.

Me relajé, tomé a Momoshiro de la mano y lo arrastré conmigo hacía el interior de ese lugar. Moría de ganas de ver ese pedazo de esplendidez por mi mismo, y lo más importante, compartirlo con él todo el tiempo posible.

Alenté el paso y fuimos recorriendo el terreno. Íbamos de la mano. El parque era mucho más bello de cerca. Estaba deteriorado pero conservaba su perfección de fina realeza. En el centro había un pequeño lago sin peces y un puente curvo rojo que lo cruzaba. Parecía inestable pero el deseo de cruzarlo fue más fuerte que el cuidado.

-¡Crucémoslo Momoshiro! – Dije mientras le soltaba la mano y corría hacía donde comenzaba el puente. Le hice señas desde donde estaba con una plena sonrisa en mi rostro. Sin darme cuenta que estaba retrocediendo.

Al posar un pie en esa superficie de madera, esta se desmoronó y cayó al agua.

Sin apoyo alguno, perdí el balance y estaba a punto de caerme al agua ahora llena de astillas y madera rota. No pude enderezarme y era seguro que iba a resbalarme hacia una fea caída. Cerré los ojos y esperé. ¿Por qué justo hoy tenía que pasarme esto? ¿Por qué con él presente?

Sentí un golpe en sentido contrario al lago. Nunca sentí el frío del agua, ni el dolor que imaginé iba a sufrir. Abrí lentamente los ojos y solo vi el pecho de Momoshiro, firme, frente a mí.

-¿Estás bien, Ryoma?- Dijo con un leve tono de dolor en su voz.

El me había salvado de una dolorosa caída o, tal vez, de una penosa muerte. Me había tomado de la mano justo antes de caer, apretándome contra su cuerpo y evitando mi impacto contra el agua golpeándose él contra el suelo. Evitar el llanto era una misión absolutamente imposible. Podía sentir el rubor juntándose en mis mejillas.

-Mo-Momosh... – No pude terminar de nombrarlo ya que la tristeza me lo impidió.

No pude resistir más y me aferré a su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiese de ello (en efecto, antes dependió). Lo envolví con mis frágiles brazos y lo acerqué a mi con toda la fuerza que encontré. Su espalda era tan ancha que a penas pude estrecharlo totalmente. No veía la forma de agradecerle... solo lo abracé y comencé a llorar. El único sonido que reinaba en el jardín, ahora sin puente, eran mis tristes sollozos.

Mi cuerpo gritaba por cariño. Quería que el me abrazara también, que me brindase su calor. Pero no podía pedirle más. Su atención ya era extralimitadamente demasiado, después de lo que había hecho.

Esta reacción tan desesperada sorprendió al sempai, pude discernirlo por lo tenso que estaba su pecho al principio del abrazo. Después, pude sentir sus manos en mi espalda. Una rodeó mi pequeño cuerpo (el sí podía rodearme totalmente sin necesidad de esfuerzo) y la otra me acariciaba la cabeza. Lenta y delicadamente.

-Ya está, Ryoma- dijo con una voz grave y consoladora – Ahora, ven – Dijo al estilo "happy Momo"- te mostraré lo que más me gusta de aquí.

Mientras decía lo último. Se separó de mi y se paró. Luego me tomó la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y nunca la soltó. Mientras caminábamos por el parque me soltó en un momento. Me quedé callado pero dolido internamente, no quería que me soltase. Pero luego me tomó la mano de vuelta pero esta vez, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Le respondí igual. Me sentía en el cielo.

Caminamos bastante. Nunca pensé que semejante paraíso estuviese en el medio de la ciudad, además, era bastante grande.

Pasamos una arboleda y luego encontramos un claro con un único y majestuoso árbol. Un hermoso duraznero.

Nos aproximamos. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, cada uno pensando individualmente cosas totalmente distintas. Yo, cada vez más atónito por tanta belleza, pensaba en lo hermoso de enorme obra de la naturaleza. Él permanecía con la sonrisa intacta desde toda la post-escena de la caída del puente. Sus ojos, tan violetas, tan hermosos, escondían algo. Eso era divisible pero indescifrable.

Cuando llegamos el se sentó con la piernas extendidas al pie de ese árbol tan bonito. Estaba dando frutos ya que se veían los duraznitos creciendo en sus ramas, vestidas de hojas.

Yo me quede indeciso. La pregunta no era "¿Sentarme o no sentarme?", sino "¿Me siento lejos o cerca?". Mi corazón gritaba por que me siente lo mas cerca posible. Mi cuerpo accedía feliz pero mi mente estaba en duda. Me estaba a punto de volver loco.

Momo ya había deducido mi expresión y situación (a mi pesar...). Entonces, en un movimiento rápido me agarró de la muñeca derecha y me empujó en dirección a él. Haciéndome sentar en su regazo. De frente a él, mi cuerpo y alma se embelesaron.

Estaba arrodillado encima de sus muslos, con las manos en la posición el la cual me había defendido de la caída por reflejo. Mis ojos clavados en sus ojos de amatista. El rubor se reflejaba en la cara de cada uno. La mía se había congelado por la sorpresa pero la de el me decía algo tan conocido pero tan difícil de entender.

-M-Momo.. ah..- dije claramente. Sonrosándome cada vez más.

-¿Un durazno? Claro- golpeó el tronco del duraznero y enseguida cayó un durazno a su lado. Lo tomó y me lo ofreció dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. –Toma. Después dime si está bueno.

Agarré el durazno y lo miré desconcertado. Hasta que entendí el chiste. Momo significa Durazno. No pude saber si el había entendido que yo lo estaba llamando a el. Ni que importase tanto.

Comencé a reírme. Estar con el me hacía muy feliz.

-¿De que te ríes?-

-Cuando dije "Momo", me refería a ti, tonto- Dije, pegándole despacito en la cabeza con la mano libre, dejándola allí. El me miró tan melosamente como siempre.

El, tomó delicadamente la mano que estaba en su cabeza y se la colocó en el corazón. Luego, me miró con la más tierna de las miradas. Sus ojos se hundieron en los míos. Podía sentir el corazón de Momo por debajo de mis dedos. Estaba impaciente.

-Ryoma ¿Sabes por qué late?- Dijo con la voz sentimental que amo.

-¿P-pa-para mantenerte vivo?- dije retraídamente y el negó con la cabeza

-No, tonto. Late... porque ahora estás conmigo. Late porque existes.- El atardecer caía a nuestro alrededor - Late... porque me gustas, Ryoma Echizen.-

Me pasó un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndome contra su pecho. La mano que antes sostenía mi mano en su corazón fue directamente a mi rostro. Su calor de extendía en toda mi mejilla. Mis ojos no creían lo que pasaba. Pero dentro de mi corazón, la orden fue de dejarme llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que iba a experimentar. Su hermoso rostro se acercaba al mío. Centímetro a centímetro su fragancia me iba embriagando.

Después, sentí el beso de sus labios. El roce me hechizó. Me hizo de sed de él. Quería seguir besándolo. Quería saciarme. Ese sentimiento discrimine como amor. Me había enamorado de Momoshiro.

Continuara...


End file.
